


Cheek Kisses are okay

by Tunamelt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asexual Character, Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, M/M, Soft boy bill, Wow, asexual Bill, bills such a soft boy in this but its okay, but human form, even if you can't really tell, healthy relationship, hes always chubby yo, i love soft bill, sad boy bill, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunamelt/pseuds/Tunamelt
Summary: Bill has a hard time handling the physical activities of being in a human relationship but Dipper is here to let him know that it's okay to not want to do all of them.OrDipper finding out that Bill's Asexual wow





	Cheek Kisses are okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArceustheOriginalOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/gifts).

> For my beautiful Arc

Bill found himself slumped on a log in the middle of the forest. He felt sick to his stomach, ready to internally combust over what had just happened.

Pine Tree had kissed him for the first time and in shock and panic Bill had fled. 

He held his face in his hands, gods below why had he run away? It wasn't that the kiss was bad, or that he didn't like his sapling. Really it was what humans did after kissing that had made Bill panic and leave. He was a demon new to human emotions and he was having a hard time adjusting to them. He knew he loved Pine Tree and had chosen this form because of him but Bill was having a hard time grasping what humans called romance. 

Bill could handle holding the kids hand, tease him with his silly jokes and enjoying the peace that came over him simply by being next to him. It was the other stuff that threw the demon off, he was having a hard time getting behind the other things human couples did together. Mainly it was sex that bothered him the most. If Pine Tree wanted to kiss then he would want to make out then it would all lead to sex and it was just something the demon wasn't comfortable doing. In all honesty it disgusted the demon a little bit. Which was why he had fled. He wasn't ready for that kind of thing. He honestly doubted he ever would be. But would Pine Tree still feel the same about him if Bill wasn't willing to do everything involved with human mating rituals?

A russling in the trees drew the demons attention, cobalt flames erupted in his hands ready for a fight. He was more then surprised when his very own sappling came tumbling out of the treeline.

The kid had some twigs and leaves stuck in his curly hair and Bill's flames instantly vanished as their eyes met,

"Bill, I finally found you!"

His sapling rushed forward but quickly stopped as Bill shrunk back from his touch, eyes downcast in embarrassment.

Dippers face quickly fell as he looked over the demon, guilt and shame eating away at his insides,

"Bill, I'm sorry."

The words shocked the demon, freezing him in place as his Pine Tree slowly crept forward, sitting silently next to his boyfriend. 

Bill gave him a quick glance before training his eye onto the small patch of grass beneath his feet,

"Why are _you_ the one saying sorry?"

The words came out in a small voice and the demon cursed himself for sounding so pathetic. 

Dipper frowned over at Bill, barley catching his words,

"Wh- Bill, of course I should be the one apologizing! I should never have kissed you without seeing if it was okay with you first. It's just that...the moment was just so perfect and I thought it would be okay..."

The kid nervously rung his hands together in his lap,

"But I know how you feel about all this human emotion stuff or I guess how you _don't_ feel about it."

He let out an awkward laugh, which actually got the demon to smile, even as his eye brimmed with tears,

"But is it okay? That I don't feel normal human stuff like that? Do you...do you still love me?"

Bill curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest, he couldn't see the utter disbelief in his saplings face,

"Oh my god Bill, of course I still love you Wha- what makes you think I wouldn't?"

Dipper reached out, rubbing Bill's back gently as tears sprung to his eyes, he hadn't ment to make Bill so upset, but was glad that the demon had opned up,

"Its okay if you dont feel 'normal human stuff ' Bill, you're anything but normal! I don't care if you don't feel those things, I just want to be with you. We don't have to kiss or do anything, whatever you're comfortable with is okay with me."

Bill sniffed, finally turning towards his Pine Tree. He took off his eyepatch, rubbing away the tears that leaked out of the empty socket,

"Its not the kissing that bothered me really its just the stuff that comes after it that I don't like."

Dipper frowned, "What other stuff you mean like-"

Dippers face burned scarlet, 

"Oh my God, Bill do you mean- that's not what I- are you talking about sex?!"

Dipper buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. Bill looked down at him questionably, surprised by his sapling's reaction, 

"Isn't that what humans usually do after they kiss?"

Dipper was flustered, "I mean, yeah, sometimes but that's not what I was trying to do!"

He grabbed Bill's hand, trying to calm his own racing heart beat as his traced circles across the soft skin. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He needed to make sure Bill knew it was okay to feel this way.

"So you're not into sex, that's cool. Totally okay, Bill. Nothing about that is weird and I would never force you do anything if you don't want to."

Bill frowned slightly, "Are you sure? Isn't it neccessary in order to have a normal human relationship?"

Dipper snorted, bring Bill's hand up and giving it a small kiss,

"Of course not, Bill. Just you being with me is all I need. Every else is just a bonus."

A small smile broke across the demon's lips, after a moments hesitation Bill leaned forward planting a quick kiss on Dipper's soft cheek. 

"I thought you didn't want to kiss?"

Dippers face flushed at the gesture, he brought his hand up to his cheek, stunned at the action.  
A warm smiled spread across Bill's face as he brought Dipper in for a hug,

"Maybe we can take it slow with the mouth kisses but the cheek ones are fine for now."

He nuzzled into his saplings soft chest, glad that his Pine Tree still loved him.

"Alright Bill, we'll take this as slow as you want. Just let me know if anything ever makes you uncomfortable, okay?"

Bill gave him a tight squeeze, loving the warmth his Pine Tree gave him,

"Okay."


End file.
